Brooms used in the game of curling can be used by a curler to significantly modify the slide distance and trajectory of a delivered curling rock. It is known that when any object moves by itself or is encouraged to move across the surface of an ice sheet, that it does so by forming a thin layer of water between the moving object and the solid surface of the ice. In the case of a curling rock, this layer of water, which forms between the running ring on the underside of the granite body of the rock and the top surfaces of the pebbles or tiny bumps applied to the surface of a curling ice sheet during the ice making process, lubricates the sliding motion of the rock. The formation of this water layer requires a transfer of mechanical energy from the momentum of the moving rock to the surface of the ice and will therefore gradually reduce its momentum, which will eventually cause the rock to stop. The turn or slow spin which the curler applies to the rock upon delivery results in a side to side imbalance in the rate at which the momentum of the rock is lost to this energy transfer, resulting in a net sideways force on the travelling rock and the characteristic curl in the trajectory of a delivered curling rock. The action of sweeping the pebbled surface of the ice in front of the path of the rock with a curling broom pre-warms the ice surface, reducing the energy required to be transferred from the rock to the ice to form the water layer. This has been shown to increase the travel distance of the rock as well as modify its tendency to curl, thus allowing members of the curling teams to effectively influence the trajectory and ultimate final position of the rock on the ice. The sweeping action also helps to remove unwanted particulate material from the ice surface in the path of the rock which could negatively affect the trajectory of the rock.
The game of curling is played worldwide by competitive and recreational curlers ranging in age and skill levels from small children and beginners to the elderly and highly skilled competitive athletes. The action of sweeping the rocks requires a degree of physical fitness and stamina which can preclude some players from continuing to play the game once they have experienced some illnesses, injuries or advanced age even if they have subsequently regained a degree of health and fitness. In many cases, players who can no longer effectively sweep the rock will quit the game. When a player who has enjoyed the game for many years quits, they no longer benefit from the physical activity, feeling of accomplishment and competition, or the camaraderie and social benefits of curling club membership.
The traditional configuration of curling brooms has changed significantly throughout the history of the game. During the 1950s and 1960s the use of the traditional corn broom was gradually replaced by brushes of fibre or horse hair and then by foam covered with various fabrics. Brush heads fixed solidly to broom handles have subsequently been replaced by flexible attachments which allow the brush surface to contact the ice surface more evenly and handles made of solid wood have been replaced by light weight hollow tubes of fibre reinforced composites.
The sport of curling has consistently demonstrated a willingness to embrace changes and innovations which enhance the enjoyment of the game and encourage participation with resulting benefits of physical activity and social involvement. Within the last decade, the use of innovative equipment has contributed to increased enjoyment of the game of curling by individuals who cannot bend over due to physical limitations in order to push themselves out of the hack when delivering a rock down the ice. The push-stick allows a curler to deliver and apply a turn to the rock while maintaining an erect body position. This has allowed a curler who would have otherwise quit the game because of some physical limitation to continue to participate.
Against this background, there is a need for solutions that will mitigate at least one of the above problems, particularly an improved curling broom. It is an object of this invention to allow a curler to sweep effectively while mitigating the level of uncomfortable or dangerous physical stress on their bodies.